To Bed a Priest
by traumschwinge
Summary: At a Viennese ball in 1700, the Duchy of Prussia meets the female counterpart of his once and future nemesis. Despite any of his expectations, she turns out to be pleasant company, even though she's freshly divorced. Porn ensues.


Since I forgot to explicitly mention this anywhere: This fic is set in 1700.

* * *

The ball was just as tedious and dull as every other social event Austria had to attend. Today even more so since she didn't even feel like any company at all, let alone being in the same room with hundreds of people and not even being able to leave at any point she wanted.

Her eyes scanned the crowd for familiar faces, preferably either her own brother or one of the Hungaries. She hadn't sought to find consolation in any of them yet. She doubted she ever would. Breaking-up hurt more than she was willing to admit and even in front of her own brother, she elected to maintain her composure at any time.

It wasn't like she hadn't been asked about it. But she had always smiled and spoke the words she was supposed to say at this. They had had it coming for a long time, they had both wanted it, there hadn't been any common future left between them.

And now, after what felt like mere days after, she was attending a ball, flirting with the men coming up to her and generally displaying a cheerful mood for everyone to see. It was so tedious. She flicked her fan open and waved away some of the smells and perfumes loading the air. She just wished she would be over with all of this, longed for nothing more than the solitude of her chambers and the privacy of her canopy bed.

Her gaze had just flickered for the umpteenth time towards the grand clock in the middle of one of the walls of the hall, when a man she had never seen bowed graciously in front of her. His hair was white as the late Autumn sky. He wore the robes of a priest but his attitude was rather that of a battle-scarred knight. When he looked up, her eyes met his astonishing red eyes, gleaming with a fire hidden within that made her heart race until she could control herself again.

"Good evening, Your Highness," he said, sneering lightly. "Why are you hiding like this all by yourself?"

Austria held the fan closer to her face, peering at the man – was he a real priest or was this just a costume? - only above the rim. "I found this party tedious," she replied loftily, hoping for the man to leave and stay at the same time.

"But you don't look like it," the priest knock-off replied. "You look like you're hiding over here." He grinned. "Hiding from what, I would love to know. My first guess would be your brother, because … well, because it's him. But I rather doubt that."

Austria raised an eyebrow. So this man knew her brother, which was … not odd, no, but unlikely to be expected. And, beyond that, he seemed to dislike him or at least have his own opinion on the man. Interesting. "So you think my brother is such a bad man I need to hide from him? My own brother?" she asked, making it sound stern and scolding, something she had picked up from her brother's very own behavior.

The priest shrugged. "I didn't mean it like that," he said. "I mean, I'd hide from him because …" He shrugged helplessly. "Listen, I came over because you looked like you needed someone to talk who you didn't know too well or are related to." A sigh escaped his lips. "I heard about you and …" He bit his lips. Unconsciously, she shot him a thankful smile.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then, she blinked, removing tiny tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't need to cry in front of a stranger she never had heard of. Then, she shook her head. "Thank you," she repeated, her voice more stable this time. "But it's nothing, really."

"Nothing, huh?" he repeated. "I wouldn't call it nothing. It must have hurt you severely. I mean, emotionally, you know? Your heart." He placed a hand over his chest. "And of course, your soul. No one should be divorced." His voice went quieter. "It's a big sin."

She laughed, before she could help it. It was really something to watch this man act all priest-y. She was still convinced that this man wasn't a real priest but a disguised warrior. But she could be reading to much. After all, there were no knights in shiny armors to rescue sad, lonely and bored noble women. "Living, especially in this city, is a sin all by itself," was what she nonchalantly settled for in the end.

He nodded, pulling on an air of graveness. "It is indeed," he agreed, his eyes wandering towards the crowd. She could have sworn he was cringing.

She smiled at him for this. It was hard, living like this, outsiders couldn't imagine. They could imagine the way of live very well, or so it seemed to her, but they had no idea of the hardship, the bars of the cage and the pressure. For a brief moment, she was tempted to reach out for him. "Where are you from?" she asked instead. It was curious after all, seeing a man like him at a ball her brother had arranged. They could hardly be friends.

The man shrugged. "Some small place in the north," he said vaguely. His voice was so low she had to concentrate on understanding the words he said. "Not worth mentioning at all right now." Then, his face lit up and he almost beamed at her. "But one day everyone will know its name, I'm sure of that. We just made the next step towards it."

She chuckled without even meaning to. "I'm sorry," she excused herself. "I know this was inappropriate. It's just … really heartwarming that you're so eager about it." And curious all the same, she added. If she just knew whether it was safe to talk to him or not. She might take a liking in him after all.

He grinned brightly."Well, I have to be awesome or your brother wouldn't have invited me over," he boasted.

"Oh, so you're friends with him?" Austria asked, looking for her brother in the crowd and then back at the priest again. "I would have never guessed." Which was true. From what she had gathered in this short time, her conversation partner was something like her brother's polar opposite.

The priest shrugged. "I don't know if you'd call us friends," he said reluctantly. "But I used to be friends with Hungary. I'm sure it's her invitation just as much as it is his. Maybe more." He glanced over at them with a look Austria would have called sour if she had known him better. As things were, she didn't say anything about it.

Friends with Hungary. She couldn't imagine anyone being friends with her. Oh, she was beautiful, alright, but she'd always felt like she didn't belong here to Austria. That feeling had become even stronger since her brother stopped concealing how much he doted her. Those two had started to get on her nerves worse than any condolences on her own divorce. She had to fight down a bitter response. That priest mustn't know about her feelings towards her brother or his most-likely-to-become spouse.

Instead, she smiled at him. "So you're not a friend of my brother and he still invited you," she summed it up. "Well, that is unusual, to say the least." But none the less interesting. And it only paid to get to know the people that annoyed her brother. All the more so if they were as handsome and interesting as the man before her.

The priest shuffled his feet. He seemed quite uneasy with the whole subject. Austria smiled at him softly. "I wouldn't tell him on you if you didn't like him," she said. "Sometimes, I don't like him that much either." Which wasn't that far off the truth. There were days when she thought about murdering him. Then again, she mostly liked him if anything for being her brother.

He smiled at her words, relief lighting up his face. "You don't happen to dance, do you?"

She smiled back at him. "That would piss my brother off," she said, fascinated about herself for taking the hand offered to her.

"It would be a scandal," he agreed.

点点点

Their eager mouths met, lips parted, their breaths mixed. She could feel the cold wall he pressed her against, the swift hands stroking over her body. Wave after wave of heat went through her body, something she hadn't felt in years, maybe even decades. They had not yet made it down to her chamber, could be seen any moment, but that only made her kiss her fake priest harder, demanding more and getting all she wanted and more.

She had no idea how they had even made it into her chamber when she fell onto her bed, lying there panting and waiting for her knight to join her. But instead of crawling up to her, he stood in front of the bed and looked down at her.

He looked so _feverous_. Despite his rushed breath, he was still grinning widely, his eyes gleaming with eagerness as he took his time to take in the view. His robe was already ruffled and in more than one sense out of place. It took her breath away, just like his kisses had.

"You're not backing out now, right?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

She answered by loosening her hair as much as she could on her own, at least removing the horrible frame that held her hair in shape. Her _mantua_ had been discarded before they had even reached the four-poster bed leaving her only in corset and skirt, so she turned around to show him the lacing of her corset.

"I will if you don't open this," she said, breathless but laughing.

He laughed as well and she could feel his crawling onto the bed, after what sounded like him taking off his robes. Holding her breath, she waited for him to undo the lacing, her heart skipping a beat every time he kissed her neck and back while working the damned corset open. She couldn't wait for him to finish, yet she had little need to rush him. She was sure this was the first time for him to do this.

"You're no real priest, are you?" she giggled. Finally being able to breathe freely again had lifted her spirits even more than the man in her bed had and left her lightheaded for a moment. But that could also have something to do with his hands and kisses on her body.

He laughed. "I might be," he said. "The monks I knew were all men who wouldn't refuse a beautiful woman like you." He helped her out of her corset and threw it off the bed. "But no, I'm not, my Duke merely thought it might be a good idea to make me appear as if I were."

Austria nodded, not caring much for the whims of politics right now. Not when the hands of a man this thrilling were all over her body, stroking over her skin, fondling her breasts, caressingly pinching from time to time. It sent shivers down her spine, making her blood rush loud in her ears and in a different way elsewhere. How long had it been since she had felt like this.

They got rid of her skirt and his breeches he had been wearing below the robe quite quickly. Austria sat up again, her heart thumping so loudly she was sure he had to hear it. They kissed again, softly as if to slow things down. He was now stroking her shoulders lazily, lacking a bit of the eagerness he had shown towards her as they hadn't faced each other.

She leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek, kissing down to his chin and then his neck. "We don't have to do this," she murmured while every cell of her body screamed _Yes, we have to_. "Nobody must know." Which was true after all, no matter what they did or didn't do in her rooms, no one ever could know. It was wrong and damaging for both of them, no matter which way you looked at it.

He smiled the crooked grin he liked to wear. "It's a bit to late for backing out now," he whispered, putting a hand on her chin and tilting her head up so he could kiss her. Quickly, Austria flung her arms around his neck, returning the kiss desperate to keep him with her now, pulling him down onto her lying on the mattress.

She opened her legs for him to settle between them. His erection was half hard against her belly but she could feel it grow as she moved, making him lie more comfortable atop of her. She stroked over his shoulders, tracing the muscles and bones she felt there, feeling safe and well for the first time in years. She had always felt best in a man's embrace. The thought of Antonio in their common bed hurt and brought back unshed tears, so she pulled her knight closer, kissing him sloppy and wet and more desperate than ever before.

After some moments of waiting for him to do anything, Austria started to move her hips. It became more and more clear to her that he wasn't experienced at all, despite whatever attitude he displayed. So all she could do was hoping that he wouldn't mind her taking the lead from here on. It wasn't like she wanted to harm him in any way, she just wanted to show him the way.

So she slid one of her hands between them, first feeling if she indeed was as wet as she suspected, then grabbing his arousal, which earned her a yelp that quickly turned into a moan, as she stroked it to its full potential. Not surprisingly at all, it didn't take her long, but she liked it that way.

She lifted her hips, so it would be easier for him to put it in, but he still didn't do anything besides kissing her and caressing her above the hips with his hands. She chuckled. "You know, usually, men want to get inside, not simply touch everywhere," she said in-between kisses.

"I- I know that," he managed to blurt out, He definitely didn't look like he knew. But just to prove it, he pushed himself up and took his erection his his hand to guide it in. She helped him as good as she could without embarrassing him further, just so he didn't hurt her. Her last time with an inexperienced man had been awful, even though they had tried their best. The had both been so young back then. Even to this point, she could still remember Antonio's face while being at it.

She lost the trail of thought as she felt him entering her. For a little moment, it hurt, but he kept still until she started to move, slowly taking him in deeper, inch by inch, as fast as she could manage. She didn't stop until he was buried deep inside her, until she could feel his heartbeat as well as hers. She smiled at him and he smiled back, maybe this was the most beautiful thing she would ever see.

Soon, she started rolling her hips at him, encouraging him to finally move inside her. As he did, gentle and insecure at first but his thrusts growing both in length and in vigor fast, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his shoulders, anywhere she could to find something to hold onto, to make her feel safe and loved and secure as anything.

His pants in her ears, his body warm against her own, his lips locking wet with hers, all this made her feel so warm, so hot she thought she might melt if she would become any hotter and still longing, yearning for it, moving the hips she was unable to control and hold still and wanting to make him feel good, to pleasure him and be pleasured by him in return.

Much too soon, his movements began to become erratic again, hitting her in a way that sent shivers after shivers of sheer pleasure though her but now without rhythm and aim. She could see in his eyes that he was close, so close and of course she was not but she still kept going, trying to push him over the edge.

As he finally spilled deep inside her, she pressed close, as close as she could, holding him in her arms with all her strength. She could see little dots and sparks of light dancing before he closed eyes, something she had never experienced before as his heat filled her, leaving her weak and breathless afterwards.

She cuddled up against him after he had pulled out and rolled off her. Her fingers lazily painted circles on his chest. She had rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling up against his side. He had put an arm around her and held her close.

"I still don't know your name," she whispered. By then, she had recovered enough to at least be able to talk. She wished he would stay the night so she could sleep in his arms.

He grinned and pecked her forehead before he answered, "I'm the Duchy of Prussia."

Her eyes widened. "Oh," she breathed. "My brother will kill us if he ever finds out!" She wasn't as much afraid of that then simply, oddly taken by surprise.

The Duchy of Prussia laughed. "I gladly take that risk for a wonderful woman like you, Austria."

They shared one last, loving kiss, before Prussia pulled the blanket over them and they went to sleep, leaving the dealing with the consequences to an other day.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! Leave a comment if you want and feel free to add it to you favorites.

If you spotted any mistake, let me know. I don't really have a beta so every mistake is entirely my own fault.


End file.
